This invention relates to aircraft batteries, and more particularly to an improved housing assembly for aircraft batteries.
In prior art aircraft batteries, conventionally a cast aluminum housing is employed which contains the battery cells and which also supports the battery electrical terminals. Over the years, a large number of battery terminal configurations have evolved which employ different types of terminals as well as different terminal spacings.
In the construction of prior art aircraft batteries, each terminal configuration generally necessitates the use of a cast aluminum battery housing uniquely designed to accommodate that specific configuration. Accordingly, a large number of housings and housing molds have to be inventoried by battery manufacturers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved housing for aircraft batteries.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing adaptable for use with a plurality of battery terminal configurations.